One of the Boys
by love-nicolie
Summary: Serena is a tomboy that is in love with her best friend, Darien. How will she deal with it, especially since he is moving to America for two years? When he comes back, Serena isn't how she use to be...she looks attractive.Will love spark or not? AU. R
1. Friends Forever Right?

It was end of school year in Tokyo, Japan, a young 16 year old girl writes in her private journal:

Oh Journal,

What am I going to do? I am love in with my best friend. How messed up am I? Darien and I have always been friends since we were little kids. I don't know how it happened, but it did. I think it is, because Darien is the most amazing person in the whole entire world. He knows everything about me and cares for me deeply. He has a great smart, sarcastic, funny personality that some people find annoying, but I find it perfect. Another thing that makes him more perfect is that he is utterly beautiful. I know, I know usually, guys are handsome, but he is way past that. With his tan skin that goes with his muscular muscles, ebony hair that always seem to go over his deep, piercing ocean eyes…it just AHH! Must add a mental note here: _STOP THINKING LIKE THAT!_ However we are just friends and it will always stay that way. We will never change. But…. Oh how I wish we could be more. Of course though, I'll always his little, tomboy of sister that will be a friend and no more. He will be the man that I adore, long for, and love, but never admit to him. It drives me nuts that I can't tell him how I feel, because as best friends we tell each other everything, however this I can't. If I were to tell him, I probably just screw up the relationship, we already have. Whoa, I can't even think that. I mean Darien deserves a better person than me. I mean my personality is okay, other than acting than a boy part. So what if I overreact at times, klutz out, eat like there is no tomorrow….wait this just proves my point. At least if I were pretty, it would help me, but no. I am not even at most part attractive. Right now I'll just be happy to friend. However, I swear one of this days, I will get Darien to notice me even if it kills me.

Serenity Usagi Tsukino

Third person P.O.V. aka the stalker who watches from a far.

Serena closed her very private journal and hid it under her double mattress of her bed. She felt like a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders. Serena had to admit that she has to act like a girl sometimes. However, she wanted no one to ever to find out that she had one of journals, because Serena was known as the tough tomboy. She didn't need to express her feelings.

Though, Serena thought she was attractive, she was the opposite. She was 5'2, though not tall, had very long legs. All of her body was really toned due to the fact that she was in the track team. She had a good size chest even though she thought it was not enough. (AN: I had no idea how describe that area.) She also had very soft, yet notable curves to her body. However, she kept it hidden under the loose, baggy clothes she wore everyday. She had fair skin that complemented with her light cerulean eyes. Her heart-shaped face never had any blemishes to mar her complexion and had with a cute, small nose. She also had long, natural golden blonde hair. Her hair length was nearly down to her waist. Her mother would not let her cut any shorter than her waist, so she always put it up in bun and under a hat. So to say the least she was absolutely gorgeous. Then again her beauty was flawed with the clothes she wore and the way she hid her hair. Her usual outfit was a lose-fitting shirt that had no design on it and her pants that she daily chooses were ample to her legs. Her personality was great yet…like a guy. She was 'in your face', sweet, bubbly, argumentative, tough, stubborn, huge sports/car fan, play tough and is very competitive. Many of the guys liked her for her qualities as well, but never thought as her in a romantic way, more like "dude, she is such a cool chick". Many of the girls in her high school envied her for having so many guys to surround her. However, they hated Serena, because she was best friends with the most handsome hunk in school; Darien Shields. Every single girl would literally drool at his feet, but he was never interested in any of them. The only girl he would spend time with was Serena. Her main group of friend was only Darien and Andrew. Andrew was also best friends with Darien. So naturally, Serena and Andrew became friends as well. Both Darien and Andrew were two years older than Serena, but age didn't matter for the group of friends. They had become friends at the age of seven years old and five years old for Serena. Nothing could get in between the group of friends, even when they weren't in the same school at the same time. (AN: You know cause like Darien & Andrew are two years older so like they would be junior high and she wouldn't… so yeah). However the hardest time for them or at least, Serena was the first time she had notice that she had a crush on her best friend. Once she enter 7th grade, she started to think of Darien in more of a romantic way instead of being just friends. Soon enough she started going through puberty and noticing a lot of changes. Like that fact that Darien and Andrew had a lot of girl worshipers and Darien was looking more than just a boy and more like a man. That was hardest time for her, but she got through it and still is. Though she manages through the pain everyday, she keeps on falling more in love with Darien.

Once Serena got up from hiding her journal, the phone rang. She quickly went to her phone and hoped that it was Darien. She prayed if the caller was him that she didn't have "the voice". "The voice" was when her voice became really high pitched when ever she thought about Darien.

"Moshi Moshi" Serena said in a happy, high pitched voice.

"Hey, Odango is that you?" _Damn it. _She instantly recognized the voice as Darien's.

She coughed a little to clear her voice.

"Hi Jerk. Yes, it's me. Se-re-na."

They had always called each other names and it was special part of their friendship.

"Why was your voice…nevermind? Serena, I have something to tell you."

She noticed how his voice became a little deeper towards the end.

"Whoa. Is everything okay? You just called me, Serena!"

"Yeah, everything is fine.-quickly changing subjects- I thought you wanted me to call y-"

"Like you ever listen to me, when I say that!" she cut off.

He chuckled, before saying

"Well okay ODANGO, can you meet me at the Arcade in like –pause- 10 minutes?"

"Sure, Mr. Conceited Jerk"

"That is no way to talk to a high school graduate"

"OH..SORRY MR. GRADUATE" her voiced dripped with sarcasm.

"That's much better-he laughed- See in 20 minutes"

"Okay. Ja"

Just as she was going to hang up,

"Oh wait. Serena don't be late" Darien said in his very sexy (at least it was sexy for Serena) voice.

"Uh..um..yyeah" she stuttered.

The other line of phone made a click. That brought her back to reality. He was only person that could make her go speech less without even trying. Again, she notice that he had called her Serena. That made her worry. She would confront him about it at the arcade, she told herself. She promptly left her house, right after so she could meet Darien.

Serena's POV

_Wow. I made on time for once in my life._ Once I stepped into the arcade, my glance went over to the counter where Darien and I go talk to Andrew. I didn't see him there, so I went to go say hi to Andrew and ask him where Darien was. I took a couple steps then someone grabbed my arm. Instead of squealing like many other girls would do, I started to say

"What the f--" Darien's hand covered my mouth before I could finish.

_Now if your lips could do that to my lips…Stop doing that!_

"Hey! No saying those words" he said, removing his hand. _No, keep your hand there!_

"Like you don't say them, twenty times a day" I punched him in his rock hard abs.

"I don't. I use other words to replace them with other words. Now let's go into one of the booths" he pushed me playfully.

_Oh no. Something bad is going to happen. This is like I was nine and he had to tell me that my cat died…_

"Odango, why don't you seat down?" _Oh. Ha ha ha. Nervous much. _

I sat down hastily. I knew something bad was coming so I couldn't look at him. Instead I focused on the salt and pepper shaker and keep my mouth shut.

"Uh. Serena I don't know how to tell you this…You know that..uh..school.."

"Spit it out, Darien" I said still not looking at him. I was getting really anxious and him stuttering didn't help.

"I am moving to America. A school over there has given me a scholarship to go school there to become a doctor." He said with touch of sadness to his voice.

My head snapped up and I stared at him with huge eyes. So many thoughts crossed my mind in that single moment. There were so many thoughts going through my head that I started feeling dizzy. The next thing, I said left my mouth before I could even think about it.

"You can't leave me. I need you. I love y—"


	2. Wait, what? Confused

**AN: I love you all that reviewed & added this little story to their story alerts! Well, here is Chapter Numbero Dos. Again grammer mistakes are going to be in there. Also the more reviews, the longer chapters and plus updates come sooner. cough cough No, I don't think of it as blackmail. I call it movation. ;D **

**p.s. Serena & Darien POV are a little messy. It's because it's what they are thinking in only twenty seconds...**

**Disclamer: I don't own Sailor Moon. Just this story!**

* * *

_**Previously in One of the Boys:**_

My head snapped up and I stared at him with huge eyes. So many thoughts crossed my mind in that single moment. There were so many thoughts going through my head that I started feeling dizzy. The next thing, I said left my mouth before I could even think about it.

"You can't leave me. I need you. I love y—"

**Darien POV**

_Un-freaking believable…did she just say what I think I just heard? Wait if she loves me. Do I love her? Of course no. Well at least not in that way…more like she is my baby sister…maybe that's what she meant. I really hope that is what she meant. Oh shoot. Serena, please don't look at me that way. Oh god, she staring me with the most beautiful, pale blue eyes ever..How did beautiful get in there? Ha ha. Uh…Anyways she getting paler and she looks afraid…like see meant the statement to be so much more. Oh god. I felt like we have been in this awkward situation for hours...wait.. it has only been like a couple seconds…Oh Wow. Oh okay good, she stop staring, now if I could stop staring as well and keep my mouth from hanging open. Okay managed to get my mouth closed. Now she's blushing a bit..It looks cute on her. But only in only sister way..of course! Oh my Usako, she is going to start talking…_

**Serena POV**

_Oh my FLIPPING GOD!!...did I just say that!! CRAP. OH ok um think Serena think!…blank……C'mon! Also stop staring at him. Oh but I could just get lost in those dark azure eyes of his. They just suck me into a deep vortex of some type of water. Ok stop and think. Maybe if explain if I did mean what I said then he would understand and he would say…WHOA. Reality check is needed. 1. Best friends 2. Tomboy no attractiveness 3. He does not share the same feelings as me!_

The realization just hit me like being hit with baseball bat, he will never love me back with same feelings I have and now he is moving to America.

_I can feel all the blood leave my face, right now. No I can't tell him.._

I looked down towards the salt and pepper shakers again, as if they are going to save from the horrible situation. I felt a blush creep up onto my cheeks as I quickly took at glance and Darien and he was still gaping with those eyes, but he managed to close his mouth. Just then a thought popped into my mind to relieve the awkward moment.

I started to say…

**Third Person POV**

Serena let the sentence die off on 'you' and froze up. Both Darien and Serena were astonished at what she had just said and they both sat there staring at each other. Darien was so surprised that his mouth drop and now he couldn't close it due to the shock. After twenty agonizing seconds of gawking at each other, Serena lamely stuttered

"Likee ah a brother! You know and I'mm going to miss you and…how aam I goingg to be without since your myy best friend?"

That was the best Serena could manage to sputter out and then a nervous laugh came out with no control which made it a little more uncomfortable for the best friends. '_Well it was better than saying nothing right? She thought. _She held her breath. The seconds passed; Darien had to analyze what she had said, before he could answer. Those second that passed between them, literally killed her on inside.

"Oh Usako, I –clear throat- love you too…like a sister and you'll survive without me."

She let out her breath and started breathing normally again. Just as the first blush was leaving her cheeks, another one went straight up to her cheeks again. It stained her cheeks with a light cherry color. Serena never blushed. On rarity when she did, it made her face glow and made her look stunning even with all boyish stuff she had on.

'_He called me Usako. He never called me that before…ha little bunny. I like that a lot.'_

"Yeah. Fine, I'll survive, but it's not going to the same without you. So, yeah. When are you leaving?" She tried to end the awkwardness of the conversation. She also didn't mention the little pet name he gave her right now, because she was afraid if she said anything about it; he would stop calling her that. She wanted to be called Usako in his velvety voice over and over again.

"Of course it won't be same with out either. I mean who is going to annoy me and tackle me into the ground when I say something stupid." They both laughed.

'_How am I going to brake this to her? Yeah, Meatball Head, I'm leaving tomorrow and it's no problem because I'll still call to check up on you. So this is our last meeting before I say bye. I know I should have told her sooner than this. I hope she won't hate me. Oh dear god, I am a Jerk.'_

"Earth to jerkward! HELLO! Are you there?" Serena said, trying to break him from his thoughts. She even waved her hand in front of face. '_Nothing.' _Since everything she had been trying was not working, she thought that violence was the best way to deal with situation. She cracked her knuckles on her right side of her hands and threw a powerful punch dead center into his chest.

Darien's thoughts were broken by overwhelming pain in his chest and the fact that the air was nearly knocked out of him. '_Oh god, she can throw a good punch. Who taught her to throw a punch like that..oh yeah me.'_ he thought. As he gasped for air, he threw Serena 'you're in trouble' look. Serena just continued to look innocent.

"Well, you were space out, so I decided that you needed to come back to Mother Earth."

"By –breath- taking the –breath- air out of me" he said between breathing.

"Exactly." She smiled widely.

"Oh Odango, You're going to get it now!" He exclaimed. Before Serena could even get a chance to get out of the booth. He jumped onto the side where she was sitting and grabbed her waist.

"HEY!" she shouted.

Then he released the worst torture for Serena; Tickling her. He smirked happily. It was the worst for her; because she was ticklish everywhere and once someone started tickling her, all of her muscles would automatically stop working. She tried to wriggle away from Darien, but it was no use. All she could do was laugh and shout. Without realizing it, they had landed themselves into a "weird" position. Serena was lying down on the booth seat and Darien was on top of her tickling her. Also the fact, that Serena was yelling/laughing, they made a huge scene at the arcade. However in Serena's & Darien's mind, they were in their own world. Since Andrew was one of the workers in the arcade, he saw them immediately and practically ran over there to break it up.

"Hey!! Darien. Serena. Quit IT! You guys are making a huge scene." Andrew said. Neither of them paid attention to him. So, Andrew had to pull Darien away from Serena.

"Whoa. Andrew when did you get here?" Darien said kind of laughing at the same time due to fact that Serena's face was looking funny as she tried gasping for air.

"Thank –gasp- you –gasp- Andrew. I thought –gasp- that I was going to die from lack of –gasp- air"

Serena could not control her breathing still.

"Well you and you" Andrew pointed to each of them. "Made a huge scene right now…" he droned on and on, yet the other two stopped listening after 'now'. They shrugged off what had just happen right now, because they were doing what they loved to do; being together and being friends. Then a sentence both made them pay attention to what Andrew was saying.

"Seriously, if it wasn't Darien's last day here then you guys would be an enormous trouble right now" Andrew finally finished his rant.

Serena gained a face full of confused and looked to both of the guys. Her eyebrows pulled together. Darien had told Andrew a week ago about him leaving the next day of graduation and made him promise not to tell Serena yet. Darien had been troubled all week, since he hadn't told Serena. He just didn't know how to tell her. He shot an icy glare toward Andrew.

"I got to go back to the counter! Bye!" he cried as he zoomed right out of there.

"What did he mean by your last day?" Serena question in very quiet voice.

Darien took a deep breath and eye became darkened with sorrow

"He meant that today is my last day in Tokyo and my airplane leaves tomorrow to New York. –a huge pause of silence- I'm so…" He was suddenly cut off by Serena.

"What wait? No. It's joke, right? Like ha ha. But you never joke about anything that is serious. No. What hell! –Her voice started to raise- Why didn't you tell me sooner? You are..ugh"

She couldn't even finish her sentence. Once again her head with filled with so many thoughts she could even think clearly. She felt like someone had put her head into a blender and had press 'ice grind'. Emotions pass through her so quick that she could not comprehend each one of them. The only emotion she could feel clearly was anger. So many things she wanted to do this man! Kill him, kiss him, slap him, hug him, tackle him and so much more. Darien had look at Serena and saw how rapidly her eye color change indicating that different emotions were passing through her. He didn't know what to do. So Darien went with his gut, he grabbed into a hug.

"I am so sorry.." he barely whispered by her ear.

A shiver of pleasure went through her. Serena still couldn't understand what was going on. So the next actions where out of her control; She pushed away from the hug and Darien let her go. Next, she raised the right hand very high and slapped him right a cross the face. Immediately red started to show against his tan skin. Darien never even saw it coming and was completely shocked by the action. Subsequently, she quickly pressed her lips onto his. It was a very soft kiss that only last a second. She speedily got out of the booth not even bothering to take another glance at Darien and left out the doors of the arcade. She felt tear welt up into her eye as she left. Darien was utterly and completely perplexed of what had just happened a minute ago.

* * *

**AN: Like it or No? REVIEW PLEASE! Tell me please how you feel!**


	3. If you're confused, then run and hide

_AN: It been WAY LONG TIME I KNOW! Sorry. Gomen ne! Forgive me!!!! I think though that you should reread the two chapters over again just in case you forgot._

_**Disclaimer: Don't own SM.**_

_**Previously in One of the Boys:**_

Subsequently, she quickly pressed her lips onto his. It was a very soft kiss that only last a second. She speedily got out of the booth not even bothering to take another glance at Darien and left out the doors of the arcade. She felt tears welt up into her eyes as she left. Darien was utterly and completely perplexed of what had just happened a minute ago.

**Third POV.**

Serena bolted out of the arcade like there was no tomorrow. She tried shaking her head as though it would head to clear out the thoughts passing through her. However, the shaking of her head caused her hat to fall down to the ground near The Crown Arcade.

She didn't even notice as the hat left her head. Yet, the man with dark blue eyes that she just left frazzled noticed the hat dropping lightly to the cement sidewalk. He watched it fall from where he was standing through the glass front; he just stood there frozen in his place. He stared with emptiness and had one of his hands lightly covered his mouth. Darien could believe what had touched his own lips.

It was not until Andrew came up behind him and shook him that brought Darien out of his trance. Andrew quickly grabbed him and he ran him to the employ's room in the back of the arcade. "What the HELL JUST HAPPENED!?!" exclaimed Andrew.

Andrew just seeing the kiss created a fire of protectiveness for his best friend and little sister. He glared at Darien who looked more lost than before and didn't look like he was going to even begin to talk. "Dare, hello! You just kissed Serena and then made her cry. The two worst things you could… I mean I even asked you if you liked her more than just friends just two weeks ago. NO! You just said you just like sister and brother. I swear I going to punch your lights out of you right now if don't start talking." Andrew continued to build up with anger with each word he spoke. He was never a one for violence, but this was really pissing him off.

Darien blinked. Andrew's yelling finally got through to him, but still could not speak. He opened his mouth as though to speak, yet nothing came out. Andrew growing more impatient by the second, continued to stare at him. "Confused." The word was the most Darien could squeeze out of his mouth. "What do mean?" Andrew said in calm way to make him talk more.

It took a couple of moment, for him to compile his thought. His mouth had then decided to work and a flood of words came out just like throw up. "I told her. She told me that she loved me but like a brother. Then YOU decide to tell her that I was leaving tomorrow. She got angry. Sad. Almost hysterical. She slapped me! But then kissed me and ran. What the hell is going on!?!?" He finished his fast spew of throw up words by banging his head against the nearest wall. Though everything was seriously messed up in his head at the moment, one thing was clear to him; He needed to find Serena.

Andrew tried over view the explanation that Darien just spoke. Though he didn't witness the whole thing, he just saw the kiss, he trusted Darien. Andrew still wanted to talk to Serena though. Something didn't add up. At that moment, Darien stopped banging his head. He headed towards the door of the back exit of the Crown Arcade. "Where are you going?" Andrew asked. He wasn't still done interrogating him. All Darien said was, "Serena."

Now Andrew was left alone in the employ break room, he shook his head. Still left confused and worried for his two best friends, he decided to see how this would play out. He wondered how damaged control would have to be done to the threesomes' friendship. He let out a huge sigh and laid on the couch by him.

Darien round two corners to get out of the alley and now was in front of the Crown Arcade. He needed to find Serena. Somehow. Some way. He started jogging, but stopped when he saw her blue hat lying on the cement ground. He picked up, folded it, and put in his pocket. He started to jog again to find Serena. He had to.

Serena sprinted away from the Crown Arcade as fast as possible. '_Stupid. Stupid. Stupid.'_ She questioned her motive as to why the hell she did that. Well, actually she knew exactly why but she tried to ignore that fact. She had to stop at the corner of a street to catch her breath. She was used to short distances and previous crying was no help to her when came to running. People walking by gave her strange looks while looking at her. She gave them even stranger looks at them.

Although she really had the urge to stop and break down cry at this exact moment. However, she knew Darien would probably end up trying to find her. That was an encounter she did not was to happen. She had to hide somewhere and soon. She knew he would come up soon. He was on the track team and better at long distances.

As her breathe calmed down she tried thinking of hiding spots. _'Home. No. Park no. The mall? I never go there, but he would expect that. Hmm…' _She even considered going back to the Arcade, taking a different way there of course, but she didn't feel like talking to Andrew either. As pondered and time went, she then saw Darien from a far distance. "_Damn it. I shouldn't have taken so long to think." _She bolted.

The closest place to hide was the park and that's where she was headed. She sprinted for her dear life. She just need more time to thing over what she did and explain to Darien. Right now her emotions were just controlling her and that was dangerous. She looked behind her shoulder, though still far away, she saw the man she was desperately trying to escape from. '_Shit.'_

She almost ended up crashing into a pole when she looked back, but she managed to dodge the pole. She ran even quicker than before, with the actually person behind her it made adrenaline pump through her veins. She soon after arrived at the park with no Darien insight. She looked around and she knew she could hide in previous spots before. _'Tree'_

There weren't many trees in the park that you could really climb on and hide in, because a lot of them didn't have many branches and leaves. However, this oak tree was perfect. Once she was up there, she could see other people, but they couldn't see her. Not unless they decide to go under the tree and look up. She didn't really care about that at the moment, so she descended up the tree as quickly as possible. She glad she wore her sweats, it saved from many of the scratches she collected while climbing.

Once she was up there, she sat down on a branch, in the middle of the tree, and tried to rest. Her adrenaline was wearying off causing her to want to go to sleep. Nevertheless, that is when the dark hair man appeared at the park she quickly shot back up and was watching him. She felt like a stalker and a creeper, while watching him going around the park going to her usual hiding spots. Worry and confusion was etched onto his face, that face almost made want to go down there and talk to him. However, the key word is almost. On the contrary, she also had butterflies in her stomach and wanted to hide forever.

After almost 45 minutes of watching him, he looked defeated. He looked around again and Serena thought he was going to finally leave. She was so glad; sitting in a tree for long period of time wasn't the most comfortable place. She thought that lucky luck was on her side, due to fact he never really came close to the tree. Darien started to walk closer to tree, instead of leaving though. _'Oh. Fuck!'_

He sat down a bench near the tree. Serena cursed more profanities. _'Okay, all I have to do is stay quiet and don't move.' _she thought. She tried breathing quieter and tensed her muscles, so they wouldn't move. Darien had very cheerless face at the moment and laid down on the bench for long time. She was tensing her muscles so much, that she started get a leg cramp. She gasped from the pain.

Darien shot up from the bench. He knew he heard someone and was near the area. He got up from his spot and started to move to see if anyone was there. Serena held her breathe and bit her lip from pain and the fact that Darien might find her. Darien sighed. She let go of her breathe and quickly his head snap in the direction of the sound. She covered her mouth with both of her hands. His face became fully alive with suspsion. He went under the tree and looked up.

_AN: Let's just say life got in way. Summer plans, vacations, Ouran high school host club, breaking dawn, high school, theatre, friends, family, AP WORLD HISTORY!, and other stuff. Sorry, but I do want to continue the story. I promise I won't abandon it. I going to have mucho free time, so I can write. Please review. It helps me improve the story. Thanks a bunch, love nicolie!_


	4. Hiding is only tempory The truth hides

_AN: Another Chapter out! WHOO! It didn't take me 6 months or more to do too! Let's celebrate by reading the chapter. | =D __*smiley with party hat* *Grammar problems are probably in there. _

_**Disclaimer: Don't own SM.**_

_**Previously in One of the Boys:**_

_She let go of her breathe and quickly his head snap in the direction of the sound. She covered her mouth with both of her hands. His face became fully alive with suspsion. He went under the tree and looked up. _

* * *

**Third P.O.V.**

She closed her eyes and hugged the tree. She told herself if she believed that she was the tree then she would be become it. She knew that was a whole bunch of crap, but it was last straw of her survival. Hence, she chanted it in her head.

Darien looked up and couldn't see much. He knows that he heard something and only place the noise could come was from up in the tree. He squinted his eyes to try to make out the dark figure up in the branches, which he thought was actually something. He took this for consideration, for a minute, and then started to go although if he was going to leave.

Serena heard the foot steps retreat from the tree, but still didn't open her eyes. She opened her eyes when she couldn't hear foot steps anymore. As quietly and with really moving much, she took at glance around and couldn't see any out anymore. Though that was little sketchy, she let it slide.

It was although she had won a victory. Once again she pushed a side her the mess that was going to bubble up once she really focused on issue with Darien, and had let her the sense of the winning the 'game' take over. Now that her pride was up, she decided to climb down from the tree. When twisting over the branches, one of her shoes fell off. _"Shoot."_

This was going to make it harder to climb down, but she could handle it. As being careful as possible, she looked down to see where her shoe had landed. 'What? Where did my shoe go?' she wondered with a much confused face. She shook her head and tried cautiously through the now dark tree. Nevertheless, as clumsy as Serena is, she managed to lose her footings one of the branches and ended up falling off too high up in the tree.

"_AHH!" _Serena screamed a very high pitched girly scream much to her disliking. She knew that she would have enough time to anything to really protect her body, since gravity and fear were working against her. She closed her eyes to wait her impending doom of death. _'I never thought I would die this way, a least I got to kiss Darien.' _Although that thought filled with a bit of joy, it still made her sad that she never actually told Darien that she really did love him.

She last of the girlish scream died when two strong arms caught her from being squished into the ground. All was heard was grunt of the person who caught her. She opened her eyes in surprise and looked into her eyes of her savior.

Dark blue eyes stared right back into my cerulean colored ones. Nothing was said between them, they continued to stare into each others eyes.

Darien with held a serious stare at Serena, as though he was trying to read her mind. She, on the other hand, was trying to hold a stare that was neutral; however hints of excitement and fear were still visible in her eyes.

The silence between them was unbearable for Serena. The awkward mood was not something they were both use to with each other. Silence always told the truth. The silence screamed something to her that she didn't want to face. The fact, that she loved him with all her heart and she kissed him, was prancing through her mind. As time went on neither wanted to say a word, yet wanted the other person to speak.

She couldn't stand it any longer. Something had to be said or done to break this tension that was going on between. She opened her mouth to say, "So…"

* * *

**Serena P.O.V.**

Damn it woman that acts like a man, that's all you can say after 11 years of friendship with this fine looking specimen that is man. You fail at life. Get it together and say something sensible.

"So, how's life?"

Yes, I'm that stupid. I really wanted to slap my face against my forehead at the moment. Except for the fact that my hand was located by someone's very muscular chest and doesn't really want to function.

"Yeah, life's going… How about yours?" he said, playing along.

I laughed this really nervous laugh that didn't sound anything like my normal one. I looked down at the ground so, he couldn't see my face.

"Good. You know all the regular stuff. Fall down a tree, being caught from falling to my doom, and a guy that just chooses to hold me instead of putting me down to the ground. Like I said the repetitive cycle." I chose to keep it light, teasing conversation. Hoping he won't bring it up. After that comment he set me down with a silly grin on his adorable face.

"Hey, sorry.-his voice displayed no sympathy what so ever- But this happens everyday, right? Repetitive cycle." He stated with a mocking tone.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. It's gets boring." I laughed. It sounded normal, thank god. He joined in on my laughing. He had no idea though that I felt that he should have never let me go, but he didn't know that part.

"So, when did kissing incredibly handsome, best friends in the cycle?" Although he said it in lighthearted way, his eyes told another story. They were truly trying to seek the truth.

Damn. I clear my throat, I had two options. Option One: tell him the truth and destroy the relationship that we had as friends. Or Option Two: stay on the safe road, not tell him, and try to make up an excuse. I hastily made the decision.

"You? Incredibly handsome? You must be on drugs to think that." I choose the safe road and took a jokey manner. I laughed. It sounded a bit fake, but he bought it. "Oh, that um…that was an accident!" I was never one to lie, so he might catch it.

"Really?" Al humor left his voice, and it was serious.

"Yeah, really. I mean after I slapped you –my voice lowered- I… fell to forward, since I slapped you so hard and ended up crashing on to your lips…" Not much of an excuse, but it was the best I could do. I HAD to save this relationship.

He looked at me, as though he wanted to believe me, yet didn't. Moments of silence passed, while he deliberated whether he believed me or not.

"Yeah, that slap was really hard. I trained you too well." He scrunched his nose as he touched where I had injured his face. It sounded like he was trying to convince himself as well. I didn't care I just wanted to let it go.

"I'm sorry. I didn't really mean to slap you. I was just a little off my rocker. I mean it's not everyday, you get told that one of your best friends is moving all the way to American. Not only, is he moving there for four years, he's leaving the next day." My tone started as apologetic then ended with depressing sound.

I looked down at the ground. Now, we were going back to the REAL issue. It really did hurt, seeing that I wasn't going to see him around anymore. My eyes sight blurred.

Soon enough, two arms and a warm body embraced my stone structured. I felt wetness go down my cheeks. As it is, I never cry, so it was such a foreign feeling. However, Darien and Andrew have seen me cry, the rare times that I have. So he knew what to do.

**FLASHBACK**

A cold day in the middle of November, a girl swings on a swing set in a deserted playground. All you can hear the distinct sound of the metal swing sound, as it echoes out. The wind is blowing with autumn colored leaves flying around everywhere.

The little girl around the age of seven wears tries as hard to just push herself as high as she can go. Her eyes are a slightly puffy with tinge of red in her eyes. She shivers as the wind keeps on going. Wearing only t-shirt with shorts, she wasn't obliviously wasn't dressed for this kind of weather.

As she swings with all her might, the wind blows her hat off her head. The golden tresses that held up in the hat were now blowing freely in the wind. She could careless at the moment she just continue to push herself in the swing.

She continues to just look outward towards the rest of abandoned park, filled with somewhat rusty monkey bars and a grey cloudy sky. Her thoughts were empty as the park. She felt isolated and alone.

Soon another sound of metal swinging breaks her blank state of mind. She looks over to see a boy with onyx colored hair with indigo eyes that stare right back to her cerulean tinted eyes. Sadness and caring are filled within his eyes. She slowly ends her swinging and just sits at the swing looking right ahead. She makes no intention of moving.

If she were to look again at him, she might cry. She didn't want to do that, she was big, tough girl now. No she didn't want to show Darien her weakness. All was heard between them was the wind blowing, she shivered again. It was way too cold.

She didn't even notice the leaves breaking as he made his way to her, he put the jacket that he was wearing, on her shoulders. Instead of offering back the way she would regularly, she greedily put on the jacket. "Thank you." She said very quietly and meekly, but still didn't look up.

Darien knelt down on one knee so he could look at her. Their eyes met, and he saw the melancholy that tormented the child.

"I'm so sorry, Serena." Darien said with much remorse. It really hurt him to see her like this.

She broke down into tears in front of him. Instead of freezing up, and not knowing what to do, he instead went to go hug her with all his might.

He went through the exact same thing. When his parents had died, all he wanted was comfort, except no was there to do that job for him. So, he just HAD to be there for Serena. She just sobbed and let out all of her sorrow. All was heard were her crying of "Why?" and "Daddy."

After calming down and staying in Darien's arms, he finally spoke. Serena was thinking he would have said 'It's okay.' Or something comforting like that, even though it wasn't at all the truth. He said something different though.

"Serena, I'm so sorry, that your dad died and no, it's not okay. Things like that happen in life, but don't you ever worry. I'm will be always there for you. No matter what." His voice was very strong.

She cried a little more after that. It was truth. Sometimes, he seemed so mature for being still a child, but she knew why. He had to grow up fast. Her thoughts were interrupted by him.

"Let's go back home, your mom is worried sick wondering where you are. Andrew is looking for you as well."

"Okay."

The seven year old and nine year old walked back to her house, hand holding hand with each other.

**End of Flashback***

I thought about this while Darien continued to hold me.

He and Andrew were the strongest male figures I held attachment on to. If either Darien or Andrew left or worst both left me, I don't think I will be able to survive. Especially without Darien. I had to make a choice though.

I could let him go with support and let him be happy or makes this very difficult for him. The thing is what choice do I make: Am I that selfish or not?

* * *

AN: WHOO! FINISHED and it's longest chapter so far! (That's kind of sad-making though…) I love it when inspiration hits you and just pours out! Well, thanks for the all review from before. I would love it, if you could review again, not just for my sake, but for this story.


End file.
